kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I Wanna Be Like You
"I Wanna Be Like You" is the second Song Mission sung in Jungle of Rhythm in Kingdom Hearts: Blank Points. The song is the second boss battle and second song mission played for Jungle of Rhythm.King Louie and his monkeys have taken Mowgli hostage and challenges Sora to a game for his keyblade and Mowgli in which if Sora wins he keeps his keyblade and Louie will set Mowgli free but, if Louie wins, Louie will take Sora's keyblade,keep Mowgli imprisoned and Sora will have to stay at the palace forever and teach Louie the secret way of fire.To beat the Song Mission, you must make King Louie lose all 3 of his gauges or lower the last one to 75%. Singers *King Louie *Monkeys *Baloo Lyrics English Lyrics King Louie: ' ''Now I'm the king of the swingers, Oh, the jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub, And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around Oh, oobee doo '''Monkeys: Oop de wee King Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Op de oobee do wop King Louie: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Cheep King Louie: Talk like you Monkeys: Cheep King Louie: Too Monkeys: Wee bee dee bee King Louie: You'll see it's true Monkeys: Shoo boo de doo King Louie: An ape like me Monkeys: Scooby dooby dooby King Louie: Can learn to be human too (instrumental break) Sora (spoken): So "Cousin Louie", ready to give up? King Louie: Now don't try to kid me mancub I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true Now give me the secret mancub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you (instrumental and scatting break) King Louie: You Monkeys: Oop de wee King Louie: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Op de oobee do wop King Louie and Baloo: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Cheep King Louie and Baloo: Talk like you Monkeys: Cheep King Louie and Baloo: ' ''Too '''Monkeys: Wee bee dee bee King Louie and Baloo: You'll see it's true Monkeys: Shoo boo dee doo King Louie and Baloo: Someone like me Monkeys: Scooby dooby dooby King Louie: Can learn to be like someone like me Baloo: Take me home daddy! King Louie and Baloo: ' ''Can learn to be like someone like you '''King Louie: One more time! Baloo: Yeah,can learn to be like someone like me! Zee bee dee dop dobba doobee da den da den da Man Origin "I Wanna Be Like You" was originally written by Robert and Richard Sherman for Walt Disney's 1967 film, ''The Jungle Book ''where King Louie (voiced by Louis Prima) performed the song to Mowgli. Trivia *During the song's instrumental breaks, Sora plays his Keyblade like a guitar to accompany King Louie, similar to his Limit with Stitch in Kingdom Hearts II. *The song has English and Japanese versions. The English version is performed in the English and all European releases of the game (games in the series from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days onwards have had English audio for European language releases). Category:Songs Category:Mini-games